


Bottled up

by Soulstoned



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fucking a bottle (in more ways than one), M/M, Object Insertion, Size Kink, Small Penis, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Steve and Bucky try something new.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Bottled up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



Steve and Bucky tumble into bed together. It’s Bucky’s birthday but the guests have all gone home, leaving the two alone. Their slow kissing quickly turns into something more heated as they undress each other, barely coming up for air. 

Bucky turns over on his hands and knees and Steve starts to jerk himself to hardness with his thumb and index finger as he kneels behind him. There’s no need to prep, with his dick as small as it is, barely bigger than his thumb. Steve accepted it about himself a long time ago, finding other ways to satisfy Bucky, who would hardly be satisfied with an average cock, let alone the teeny weeny Steve is packing.

“You know I love your little dick,” Bucky says, “but I’m in the mood for something more tonight.”

Steve pulls away. “What did you have in mind?” he asks. “I could fist you,” he says, slowly rubbing his hand across Bucky’s hole.

“I was thinking something a little different,” Bucky says, eyeing the empty champagne bottle on the nightstand. 

Steve picks it up. “You think you can manage it?” He asks.

“Oh, please,” Bucky says rolling his eyes. “Have we met a challenge I can’t take yet?”

Steve grabs the bottle of lube and coats his hand, slipping his fingers into Bucky. It doesn’t take much to open him up, Bucky is a pro at this.

He adds more lube and lines the wide end of the bottle up, pressing it in slowly and carefully as Bucky moans in pleasure, barely giving him time to adjust before beginning to fuck him with the bottle in earnest.

Maybe it’s the alcohol from the party still coursing through his system, but as Steve looks into the bottle he realizes that the opening is just the right size to slip his cock inside. He stops thrusting for a moment to line himself up and slip into the opening. It’s an odd sensation, fucking into the glass bottle, but the fit is just right.

He starts moving the bottle again, pressing the bottle into Bucky and then pulling it back and onto his cock, until he finds a rhythm that works for both of them. Between the slide of the bottle and the sight in front of him, Steve comes to a shuddering stop, spurting into the open bottle before pulling back to reach around Bucky and finish him with his hand. 

They collapse on the bed side by side. “I was going to offer to blow you, but I guess you had it covered,” Bucky laughs, looking at the come inside the bottle. “Easy clean up too.”

Steve just buries his face in Bucky’s chest. He’ll have to remember this for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing


End file.
